Dark Truths
by ComposerDragon
Summary: Slade is the Titan's master, and the entire city is on its knees. But what happens when Raven realizes that is hasn't always been this way? Rated T for a reason! Title may change. Better than it sounds! R&R! slightly AU- different powers/abilities.
1. Caribbean Paradise

**This is an idea that I came up with recently, and I just had to start writing it. Don't worry: Subconscious is still going. Just at the same time. I actually had an idea for a 3****rd**** story too… hm…**

**PS: this is rated T for a reason, not for safety and some gore here and there, like my last ones. There's some more serious topics in this one. It's more like T+**

**Enjoy…**

I hovered a mile out from my target, my boots just above the surface of the water. It was pleasantly warm, and the ocean was a crystal blue, even though it was late at night. It was the Caribbean, after all. I smiled, but the expression didn't reach my deep violet eyes. Here was the place that many considered paradise. Those poor guards would have no idea what horror was about to befall them.

And there were many guards. The blocky, modern complex sitting there among the palm trees and dark cliffs was one of the most secretive, well-guarded places on the planet. It was so classified, no one had ever even heard of its existence. Area 51 practically had its doors wide open compared to this.

From the info provided to me by my master, I knew that I was levitating just a few feet beyond an advanced radar barrier that could detect any object that passed through it. For anyone else, this would have proven virtually impossible to get around, but I wasn't like everyone else. Heck, I wasn't even all human.

Taking a deep breath, I let my dark energy flow from my heart all the way through my body, turning me into a silhouette. I floated through the invisible barrier unnoticed, then glided silently to the shore.

The island was about 8 miles square, and I could sense every body there. There was around 500 packed into all the hallways, but near 200 were focused around a large room right in the heart of the base. This was the location of my prize. My master desired this object badly, and I was the best thief that there was. I had no idea as to its dimensions, or purpose, but I didn't have to. If my master needed it, who was I to question?

I lightly touched down on the rocks, pulling my copper-colored cloak tighter against the warm spray. I hated tropical weather. It was humid and buggy. Yuck. Drop me in the arctic anytime, or someplace like it. I shook my head to clear it of these stupid thoughts and turned to my left. There was an old, rusted service staircase hugging the rock face. It was sealed within a tunnel of barbed wire, keeping intruders from climbing up the outside. But it was practically impossible to pull a boat up to this god-forsaken island anyway; I didn't really see why they had even put them here in the first place. But instead of climbing and probably falling into the sea with the rest of the stairs, I flew silently up to the top of the cliff. I pitied those pitiful humans who couldn't levitate. Demon blood made me far superior.

Now there was the wall. I could have flown over again, but instinct told me that guard towers within the perimeter that would have an easy view of the top. While I wasn't worried about the pitiful human guards, it's harder to steal things when you're being hunted. And my master preferred to be inconspicuous, anyway. In and out with no one knowing you were there until you had already left.

_I'll try to reach the inner buildings completely unnoticed, _I decided. I had only developed the skill to turn invisible recently, under my master's training, and it still left me wiped, and I occasionally turned visible without meaning to, but this had to be fast.

_If I can't get all the way in, I can always kill everyone present…_ I had no problem with slaughtering these mortals, but I avoided it when I could; it was too messy for my tastes. Sure, I offered up some blood and sacrifice to my father once in a while, but I wasn't genocidal. That was for the stupider villains that couldn't get what they wanted by cunning, like me.

I took a deep breath, rolled my shoulders, and turned invisible. A hot, tingly sensation rippled down my arms and legs, radiating from the center of my forehead. I glanced down at my hand, and saw right through to the wave-washed rocks below. _Perfect._

Then I flew over the wall. I smiled to myself, though no one could see it, when I saw that my instincts had been correct; guard towers were everywhere within the grounds. As were guards. There was a man standing every three feet, in a giant grid, just… guarding. They were completely motionless, I could barely even tell that they were breathing. I briefly considered that they were robots, but I could sense them, so that wasn't an option. Maybe some form of hypnotism?

No time to worry about that, I was at the roof. I landed running, and lightly stepped up to an evacuation door. Still fighting to keep invisible, I gripped the handle, twisted it to the right, and slowly yanked it open.

And the alarms went off.

_Dammit,_ I thought. _What kind of idiot am I? Opening a door on the roof of the most secure building in the world without checking for a security system… stupid! My master would never approve._

And just like that, my spell failed. "No no no…!" I hissed angrily, shaking my hand as if it would suddenly disappear. No such luck. And with a trampling of heavy boots and clicking of weapons I was surrounded by at least 50 men. More were coming, I could sense them.

I knew that 50 was too much for me to handle normally, so I decided to let out my powers a bit. Normally I didn't even acknowledge my various feelings and traits; getting emotional tended to… destroy my surroundings. But when I felt in small amounts, I turned lethal. And I only turned to some anyway, like rage, cleverness, revenge, and bitterness. Intelligence was okay, but it tended to think about the morals of certain actions, which got annoying. If master thought it was good, that's all I needed. Who cares if some people got hurt? But I always drew on negative emotions for my abilities. Happy ones softened my instincts, made me less effective in battle.

_Say goodbye to your families, mortals,_ I smirked, then let the floodgates open. A twisting black shockwave exploded from my raised fists, blasting into the soldiers and pushing them off their feet and over the edge. I closed my eyes and held my breath until I heard a dull thud for every man there as they fell three stories to the hard ground. Then I silently slipped through the trapdoor and into the building.

_They must've not hired an interior decorator when they built this place, _I thought, rolling my eyes. The hallway was square, with white walls, a gray floor and ceiling, and harsh electric lights. No potted plants and no modern pieces of art displayed in frames. Pity. I shook my head again and changed my vision to infrared, which hurt, but was essential. I was surrounded by pressure lasers; if I even breathed hard on one they would trigger. But I smiled. Time for intangibility.

I pressed my hands together like I was praying and focused, but then squads of guards burst through the doors at either end of the hallway. They raised their guns threateningly, but when I looked at them they backed up nervously. I laughed when I realized; seeing in infrared made my eyes turn red and translucent, so you could see all of the veins floating there. I gave each of the groups a little wave before sinking through the floor with a hollow whoosh.

Now I was on the floor I needed to be on. Or, at least, I thought so. The hallway looked exactly the same as the one above, minus the petrified security staff. I glanced around to see that there were no lasers, then switched back to normal vision. My head pounded and everything was black for a second, then it all slid into focus and I was fine. Making sure I was still alone, I pulled a small device from my belt and hit a button on the side. A miniature holographic model of the complex sprung up and slowly began to rotate as it hovered there. A pulsing red dot represented me, while a shining star was my target. I was close.

I heard shouts from behind me, so I stowed the map and quietly ran down the hallways. I was a bit over budget on time now, so any people I came across got their necks snapped with a little twist of dark energy. Barbaric? No, that would have been beheading them and drinking their blood from a golden chalice. Which I did not have time for.

Several corridors and piles of bodies later, I reached my door. With a magic-aided kick I blasted it right off its hinges and I strode in amid the dust and sparks. It seemed rather lousily guarded, but I suppose that everyone was off searching for me. Well here I was.

The room had a low ceiling but expanded endlessly into the shadows all around the sides. There was no real "walls" or "roof" or "floor", just tightly interwoven pipes and gears, which were all so close together that you could walk on them. In the very center, suspended in antigravity, was a complex little machine no larger than the palm of my hand. I knew that Cyborg would have been able to identify it immediately, but I had no idea what it was. Which might have been my master's purpose all along; the less people knew the less chance someone could spill the beans, even within his own organization.

Carefully I reached up and snatched it away from where it hovered. More Klaxons started blaring away, but that didn't matter any more. I tenderly hooked up the boxy little thing to my belt and made for the door.

Only to be met with all of the security I hadn't killed yet from the whole island. I had underestimated their numbers; there must have been a thousand of them. All with their mean-looking little guns pointed at me. Some even had laser sights, judging by how I was covered in little red dots.

"Enough," said the man in front, who had some shiny awards pinned to his chest. "Drop the device or we shoot you with so many holes there won't be so much left of you as to fill up an ice cream spoon."

I examined them all in front of me, considering my options. I could try to fly away or turn intangible, but that would probably lead to me getting hurt. Only one option left after that.

_Time for Plan B…_ I thought to myself. Once I was done, there wouldn't be enough left of this guy to fit under your fingernail.

Time for the floodgates to open. All the way. Let these fools deal with the wrath of Trigon.

I couldn't see much, what with the blinding light and the incredible amount of steam and smoke as the whole island collapsed on itself, but I could tell that there wasn't much left. I was deaf for a few seconds too, the percussive blast was amazing. The mainland was about 15 miles away and there would probably be some shattered windows. Oh well. Hope they had insurance. Once I had recovered I pressed a button on the miniature headset resting in my ear. There was some soft, hissing static, then he spoke.

"Did you get the device?"

"Yes, Master Slade. A little messy, but all went according to plan."

"Very good, Raven, I am impressed. Return to base."

"As you wish."

I grinned wickedly. Being evil was definitely what I did best.


	2. Parental Offerings

**Got around to making chapter 2. I'm very proud of how this story is turning out so far.**

**WARNING: this chapter begins to push it in the ratings category. There's blood and guts all around here. If anyone has an extremely weak stomach or is very easily religiously insulted, I suggest you not read this. Sorry, but that's how it works.**

**Enjoy! R&R!**

When I teleported back to Jump City, it was raining. The skies were dark with heavy clouds, and the roads were slick and shiny from the downpour. Poor mortals on their way to the night shift or coming home from a late day at work were trapped in their cars in long lines at the stubborn lights. The glow from the headlights and reflectors made the sidewalks just light enough to walk on without tripping everywhere.

I sniffed and pulled my cloak tighter. The material it was made of was water _resistant_, not water_proof_, so the Caribbean coupled with this sucky weather made me one wet demon child. Sure, it was cold rain here, which was better, but it was still rain, which I always liked… when I was indoors.

I stuck to the shadowy alleys on my way home. The criminal underworld knew me and my master, so they left me alone, but I was still feared by the common folk who had seen me and lived. They didn't like me hanging around churches, for example. But that was understandable.

And suddenly I was at my destination: a rather nondescript black door in the side of an old, abandoned brick building. This entrance was one of many to Slade's secret subterranean hideout/headquarters, but I preferred it because it was easily accessible but not in plain sight. I stuck my thumb on the lock on the doorknob, which was really a fingerprint scanner. It read mine, or rather, it didn't, because I didn't have any, and the security systems disabled and the 13 locks opened up with soft clacking noises. I quietly pulled the door open, swiftly stepped over the threshold, and pulled it firmly shut behind me.

Now I was standing at the top of a long flight of stairs, sparsely illuminated by amber emergency lights. I stepped out of the puddle of water I had formed and started down, actually levitating more than walking. 800 meters and several security checkpoints later, I was at mission control, the bottom floor.

The cavernous area was mostly dark, only about ten old, flickering lightbulbs on chains provided illumination. This wasn't a problem for me, but I wondered how Master Slade got around. He only had one eye, wasn't his depth perception shot?

I shook my head once again to get rid of these stupid musings and approached Master's "throne". It was an uncomfortable-looking metal chair on a raised platform, facing a bank of screens that were usually showing scenes of the city from various hidden cameras. Tonight, however, they were dark.

"Welcome back, Raven."

I involuntarily jumped. My master was the only person in the world who was able to sneak up on me. He was so incredibly quiet, and his uniform was so dark, that he was almost impossible to pick out from the shadows. I saw he was lounging on his throne, chin in hand, although only the copper half of his mask was visible.

I bowed slightly, as Slade requested all of us do, and handed him the device. He took it out of my hand, examined it for a while, then stowed it somewhere on his belt. I turned to leave, but Master's voice stopped me.

"You said it went…'messily'. What did you mean?"

I winced under my hood and turned back around. I knew Slade already knew exactly what had happened for the whole mission -he had all of us chipped and monitored- but I also knew that he would want me to tell him myself.

"I was… slightly lax in my caution regarding the security systems, and my location was compromised. I was forced to let out my powers when I became surrounded." Lesson number one when explaining your own failure: use big words. It distracted from what you were actually getting at.

"I see, I see. And, when you were finished, how extensive was the damage?" Slade asked. There was no change in emotion in his voice. I couldn't tell what he was feeling, and I'm an empath for crying out loud!

"Complete, Master. There was nothing left of the island or what was on it when I departed."

Slade nodded thoughtfully. "Very well, as long as there is no specific evidence as to our purposes left, I suppose we can call it a success. However…" he leaned in close to me, a threat evident in his visible eye. "If you mess up like that again, I will make sure to deal out the appropriate punishment. Even you are vulnerable to some things."

I swallowed. "Yes Master."

"You may go."

I left as fast as I could without it seeming like I was trying to escape. A logical part of me told me that I was probably the most powerful being in the city, even more powerful than Slade. But something about that man was unnerving. What did he mean, 'even you are vulnerable to some things'?

Once I was in the dorm hallway I relaxed. There were five doors, one for each of us. I'm not sure where Slade slept, if he ever did, but it wasn't here.

First was Robin's room. Robin was Slade's right hand man, the second in command. I remembered that he was the first out of us to join our Master, and that he convinced the rest of us to go with him, but I also remembered that we had always served Slade, ever since we were born. It didn't make any sense, but I tried to ignore it. Most of my memories conflicted like that.

Next room was Cyborg. He was a serious, grim faced, half metal giant of a man. While he was hard shelled, he opened up a bit around his companions, especially Beast Boy, while Robin stayed stone-faced all the time, which was slightly annoying. I didn't know much about him, like what the accident was that had given him his machine components, but since his brain was half electronic I couldn't read his mind. I was also too polite to go up there and ask.

The room across from Cyborg's belonged to Beast Boy. He was the youngest out of us, still naïve, and he wasn't a very good villain yet. He kept cracking stupid jokes, especially to me. This got him regularly punched, or thrown across the room, or even dumped in the bay, but he kept coming back. He was powerful, though, and I knew Master Slade kept him around because he would get serious one day as he matured. Then he would be deadly. For now, however, we would just have to settle for the rare instance he actually got terrifying.

The next room was Starfire's. She was an alien from the far off planet of Tamaran, but that was all I knew. She had a sister, Blackfire, whom she looked up to, but she wasn't as… cunning yet. She still had to learn Earth customs, so therefore being mean was not easy for her. She had tried to insult someone by calling them an ostrich once. It didn't work. But she had contempt for some humans that I had to admire. It was similar to my own, just not as refined. My Master and teammates were the only mortals I trusted, or at least liked enough to leave alive.

My room was last. I opened the door and stepped inside, savoring the slight smell of incense that hung in the air. My circular bed was in the center, with its silky grey curtains drawn closed over it. The walls and ceiling were painted black, and the carpet was a very, very dark blue. The left wall had my closet, also black, and several desks and dressers where I kept my magical items. The right wall was dominated by a blood-red twisted 'S', the symbol of my father. Candles and incense sticks smoked around it, and a stone semicircle was beneath it in the floor, with several stones floating to hold offerings and spices. My father was very traditional.

As I walked over, I noticed that the Mark of Scath was flickering gently with black flames at the edges. Trigon was hungry. This couldn't wait, I realized, it had to be done now.

I rushed to the closet, whipped on a dry cloak, and dashed down the hallway.

"Raven, what's wrong?" Cyborg whispered from his half open door as I went past. I backed up and showed him my palm, which now had my father's symbol on it, pulsing and bleeding slightly.

"Oh…" he muttered, a look of fear and revulsion on his face. I ignored it; he didn't mean any insult.

I continued, desperate to get up the stairs and onto the street before it was too late. When my father needed a sacrifice, and I didn't provide one in time, he would start to feed on me until there would be nothing left. My hand was already burning with pain, sickly hot blood dripping off my fingers. I didn't have much time.

Not wanting to bother with security measures, I phased right through the door and out into the still rainy night.

_Where is everybody?_ I thought, beginning to panic. My palm was now emitting a steady stream of blood. _Where are all the people?_

I widened my range, going down some of the other streets. I saw some hobos drunk into a stupor and some heavy smokers leaning against street signs, but I didn't bother with them. Their blood was unhealthy, tainted, Trigon wouldn't accept them.

_I need to find someone who's healthy but with a weak mind,_ I knew. I found him outside of a glowing storefront, standing alone under the awning to avoid the rain. He was a year or two older than me, with short black hair and a leather jacket. I saw part of a magazine with a suggestive picture on the front under his arm. _Perfect._

I went into the alley right beside him and shrugged off my copper cloak, revealing my smallish leotard underneath. Then I peeked around the corner.

"Psst." I whispered. He turned, and his eyes widened when he saw me. I pulled some of my violet hair behind my ear and lowered my eyelids seductively. "Come with me," I urged him, slowly stepping back into the shadows, beckoning him with the finger of my non-bleeding hand. He glanced around to see that no one was watching, then quickly hurried after me. As soon as we were out of sight of the road I whirled around, grabbed his chin and forehead and yanked. With a sickening _snap_ he dropped to the ground, neck broken clean. A small trickle of blood and saliva dripped from the corner of his gaping mouth.

"Men," I whispered, marveling at their stupidity. Then I put my cloak back on, hoisted the idiot's body over my shoulder, and ran back to the hideout.

When I got to my room, a regular waterfall of blood was gushing from the symbol on my hand, and the mark on the wall was almost an inferno. I raised a large rock about the size and shape of an alter from the floor in front of the wall with a gesture of my hand and laid my offering carefully upon it. From a golden box on one of floating stones I withdrew a wickedly curved, bejeweled knife. I took out a crystal goblet from a different silver case, and let some of my blood pour into it. Then I set about my sacrifice.

I won't go into the details, but when I was done, I was woozy from lack of blood, and all the flagstones were stained. I got up, stumbled a bit, and cleaned my blade with a silk cloth. I got down to do the floor, too, but in a sudden wave of dizziness I fell completely over and landed hard on my side. I tried to get up, but I was too exhausted.

_Such a shame…_ I thought dazedly. _Dried blood is so hard to clean up…_

Then I was asleep.


	3. The Scare Mission

**I am on a roll with this story! Seriously!**

**This is my longest chapter yet, (page-wise) but it has the least amount of words. Interesting.**

**And PLEASE REVIEW! I won't be inspired to write if you guys don't tell me how I'm doing!**

**Enjoy…**

Speedy cracked open his eyes begrudgingly. Alarms flashed, turning his room red, then gray, then red again. He hated the alarm. Hated it.

"C'MON, SPEEDY, WE GOTTA GO!" Bumblebee shouted at him, hammering on his door.

"Yes, mom," he grumbled. He hadn't meant for her to hear it, but apparently she did.

"SPEEDY, YOU GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE THIS INSTANT AND HOPE I DON'T KICK IT INTO NEXT WEEK!"

"Dang…" Speedy muttered. When Bumblebee started threatening this early, something had to be up. He jumped out from under the covers, grabbed his bow, combed his hair down to its perfect, gleaming shape, then went over to the door.

_She's probably waiting out there for me, ready to punch me in the chin._

He drew an arrow, pulled it into the string, and hit the open button.

Standing there was Mas and Menos. "Que pasa?" one of them asked.

Speedy slouched. "Nothing." They Spanish twins blasted down the hall, and Speedy followed, feet dragging.

Everyone else was there, waiting as Bumblebee typed on the computer. "There you are," Aqualad whispered as Speedy shuffled up. "Act like you've always been standing there, Bumblebee's in a bad mood for some reason."

Speedy groaned.

Bumblebee suddenly straitened up and turned to face them. "Our friends over in the west are in trouble."

"What kind of trouble?" Aqualad asked.

"Well, it appears that they've been committing high crimes for the past few weeks…"

"High crimes? Not while Robin's alive," Speedy muttered. That justice freak wouldn't cross the street when there wasn't a crosswalk, much less 'commit high crimes'.

"Well, that's the strange part. It says that they've been charged with murder, grand theft, and mass destruction."

"That's not the Teen Titans. Something is definitely wrong. You think they're being framed?" Aqualad asked.

"That's what we're going to find out. Saddle up, boys, we're going to Jump City."

"And what about Steel City?" Speedy said. "We can't exactly leave it alone."

"Mas and Menos are staying behind," Bumblebee said. "They've already agreed to do so."

"Si," they said in unison.

"So let's go!" Aqualad said, making for the door.

"As long as I can sleep on the way," Speedy grumbled.

"Fine, glamour-boy, you can take you beauty nap," Bumblebee laughed, jumping down from the chair she was standing on ruffling his hair.

Speedy slapped her hand away and pulled a comb out of his pocket. "Thank you."

I was snapped awake by a buzzing drone, loud enough to wake me but not quite loud enough to hurt. This was our alarm. I pulled up from the floor, my cheek sticking a bit, and dashed into the main room. Impeccable timing was a skill Slade expected all of us to have; if we were ever late, there was a good chance we would be punished.

We all stood in a perfectly strait line, waiting for our master.

"Hey, Raven? Why's there… blood… on your face?" Beast Boy cautiously whispered to me. I blushed slightly and pulled my hood up tighter. This was so gross! Half of my face was coated in dried blood! Eew! And Beast Boy had noticed it! But, wait, why did I even care? I pushed down my fluffy emotions and tried to stand as still as possible.

One of the monitors suddenly clicked on, revealing an image of Slade.

"Good morning, Titans," he said in monotone, looking at each of us respectively. He stopped on me for a second longer, and I could imagine the raised eyebrow underneath his mask at the strange sight.

"We have unwelcome visitors."

I could feel everyone's confusion along with my own, but we didn't dare show it. Visitors? What did he mean?

"Titans East is going to show up at Titans Tower in exactly two hours. They will pretend to know you, and that you didn't always serve me. They lie." Video feed of the blue T Ship flying across the country popped up on another screen. "I want you to go and meet them. Convince them to never return to this side of the United States again."

I smirked a bit. A scare mission? I could certainly do that.

"Oh, and lethal force is not requested, but will be allowed if necessary."

The screen went dark.

"Well, let's go," Robin said, gesturing all of us toward the door.

"In a sec," I muttered and rushed to the bathroom, desperately trying to hide a blush. I didn't know why I was so humiliated. My face was covered in blood from a sacrifice to my demon father, what was so strange about that?

…

Well… maybe it was a problem. I had to appear human enough to work well with the rest of the team. I was on the same side and they still feared me, I could sense it. Except for Beast Boy. I got some strange vibes off of that kid.

After rinsing, I put an imapassive expression on my face and joined the rest of the Titans where they waited by the door.

"All done?" Robin asked sarcastically. My eyes glowed red.

"For all we know, you could be the next sacrifice around here. Watch your step," I hissed. The kid visibly paled, but other than that he kept himself together.

I am so bad.

_Something is definitely wrong, _Speedy thought as their T Ship lightly touched down on the roof of Titans Tower. The place was dark and falling into slight disrepair; it looked like no one had been home in a few weeks.

"Well, the place looks abandoned!" Bumblebee exclaimed as she jumped off the ship. Aqualad and Speedy followed suit.

"What now?" Speedy asked. A lonely wind blew in from the sea, stirring some papers. Aqualad picked one up.

"Hey guys, look at this!"

They all gathered around. The sheet of paper Aqualad was holding was blank, save for a sleek, stylized 'S'.

"Hey… isn't that…?" Speedy began.

"Slade," Bumblebee growled. "That explains it! The Titans being criminals, all this crap on their tower! Slade's brainwashed 'em!"

"Whoa…" Speedy whistled.

"But how?" Aqualad asked. "I thought Brother Blood was the only one who could do that!"

"I dunno, but that's not the important part. We need to break Slade's grip on them. We need to…"

Bumblebee trailed off as she noticed a giant storage container flying across the sky towards them.

"HIT THE DECK!" Speedy shouted, and they all dove out of the way. The container smashed into the T Ship and erupted in a ball of fire. Bits of metal rained down on the roof.

"Who…?" Bumblebee asked, but then Cyborg stepped out of the shadows. Instead of blue, his circuits were colored copper, like the one half of Slade's mask.

"Hey there, Bee. Had a feeling you would show up."

It was very simple, really. Let the Titans East land, then throw heavy objects at them. I remembered from somewhere that their leader, Bumblebee, once had a crush on Cyborg, so it was natural to introduce him to them first. I couldn't fathom where they had met previously, but that was one of those memories I tried to ignore. Too confusing.

Beast Boy emerged from the shadows as a snarling tiger. Starfire stepped slowly out, wrapped in smoking trails of light from her fists. Robin appeared after her, wrapped in his cloak and looking very brooding. We really knew how to scare people. Sure, Master Slade might have just gone out there and beaten their butts across the country, but we liked to show off a bit. Why not? Slade was our master, but that didn't mean we had to be exactly like him. Well, Robin might have actually gone for being Slade's identical twin. I shivered inwardly. Not a pretty picture.

But I digress.

Seeing that Titans East was looking thoroughly spooked, I decided to play my hand. I called up some storm clouds and nasty winds first, along with some red lightning. Then I filled up the whole roof with a clammy mist. I saw Beast Boy smile evilly. He knew what was coming.

I let my eyes glow red, and they shone out through the misty veil I had summoned. I hissed and smiled as the one called Aqualad slowly backed up behind the one with the bow and the slicked hair. Speedy, I think.

Bumblebee still looked pretty confident; it seemed that we wouldn't be able to just frighten her off the tower. I pressed a finger to the radio in my right ear and whispered a message to Cyborg.

"Your girlfriend's not leaving, you better dump her hard."

"She's not my girlfriend, never was!" he hissed back. I grinned smugly. "But you're right, she's not caving. Time to lay on the charm."

I watched from the sidelines, hidden by the fog, as Cyborg suddenly appeared behind Bumblebee, who had become separated from Speedy and Aqualad.

"You think you can turn us over? Make us little goody-two-shoes superheroes?" he whispered into her ear, smiling in a uniquely sinister way that only Cyborg could pull off. Bee jumped and spun around, muscles tensed, stingers out and buzzing.

Cyborg began to walk nonchalantly around her in a circle in a way I knew he had borrowed from Master Slade, and continued. "You want to think there's something wrong, that it'll all turn out okay if you just fight hard enough. But I'm afraid that this is the way it's meant to be, Bee."

He stopped and frowned down at her.

"Just try and defeat us."

I saw Bumblebee begin to fire her golden beams at my teammate, and I knew he wouldn't be able to react fast enough. So I did the most sensible thing.

I brought down the whole roof.

With a loud crash and a cloud of smoke and rubble Titans East were laying dazed in the living room, covered in plaster and tarmac. The original Titans swooped in after them, and I brought the mist with us. Heck, it was fun, fighting someone when they couldn't see you.

Believe it or not, I was still light headed from lack of blood, so I decided not to go into hand to hand combat. I crouched at the top of the stairs, eyes closed in concentration, sensing the whereabouts of everyone as they duked it out, and providing helpful little shots of dark energy when it was needed. I was like a freaking sniper.

Speaking of snipers…

Eventually, a few minutes in, someone with a powerful punch (probably Cyborg) managed to blast Speedy right up to the ceiling. Or, what was left of it. He grabbed a support strut to steady himself, flipped himself on top of it…

And saw me.

Speedy had left the fray so fast I had no idea where he went. Instead of using my _eyes_, like sensible person should, I tried to sense him again. By the time I had, the archer had drawn an arrow, set it into the string, and fired.

The last thing I remember seeing was a bright red boxing glove flying right at my forehead. Then everything was black.


	4. Slapped to My Senses

**Sorry, this chapter is a lot shorter than the others. But not as much happens, so…**

**And there's BB/Rae action, here! I didn't think that this story would have any romance, but I just can't resist writing it! I'm sort of a romance sucker, actually. If it's written well. Despite my manly nature 8D**

**Enjoy…**

When I finally came to, the fight was over. Titans East had been overrun, and had been forced to retreat. Aside from me, they hadn't scored a single hit against us. We had returned home victorious, everyone else recounting the terrified faces of their opponents and laughing. I stayed silent, though. Now, this wasn't all that strange, I would never have taken part in that conversation anyway, but I felt weird. I could remember new things. Memories that conflicted now made sense.

The most prominent one was apparently recent, a few days ago. I remembered sitting on the couch in the living room of Titans Tower, reading a book and… smiling… while the rest of the Titans played a video game, laughing and having a good time. Then suddenly, the windows had all smashed, and thick clouds of knockout gas rolled in. Slade had walked in among it all as we lay on the ground clutching our throats, struggling to breath, and he seemingly impervious to the poisoned atmosphere. All he had done was kneel in front of Robin, lift his chin, and say "You're mine now. All of you."

I lay on my bed later that day, running the memory through over and over in my head. It didn't make any sense! Slade was our master, why would he capture us?

I remembered other things, too. Nothing as detailed, but it further complicated everything I knew about my life. Scenes of us having a cookout in the city park, fighting Dr. Light, watching a scary movie. We had never done those things, but it seemed so real…

What had made me 'remember' all this? I thought back a couple hours. I had only really started noticing the new memories after…

After Speedy had hit me in the head! It must've made me remember!

I had to know more.

Overexcited, I ran over and smashed my head against the wall. I fell on my butt, and aside from a large dent in the plaster and a bleeding forehead, nothing else happened. I was none the wiser.

_I need more force,_ I decided. I wiped up the gash on my head and practically ran to Robin's room. I knocked on the door and he opened it cautiously. I slipped inside before he could object.

"I need you to hit me, Robin," I told him.

"What?" he raised an eyebrow and just stood there, looking stupid in his mini Slade outfit.

"Hit me on the head, with your staff! As hard as you can! Don't hold back; nothing you do can kill me."

"Um…"

"DO IT!"

"Well…"

"Dammit, Robin, don't make me hurt you!"

That convinced him. Still looking confused, he pulled out his staff, extended it, and crashed it into the side of my head.

My vision cut out for a second, and when it came back I was staring at the floor at a strange angle. I twisted my snapped neck back into place and sighed comfortably as the bone reconnected.

"Thanks, Robin!" I said and walked out of his room, leaving him standing there with his jaw hanging open.

My head was buzzing with new memories as I lay back down on my bed. I remembered fighting Mad Mod, Brother Blood, all sorts of villains. Even Slade. They were so real, even more so than the ones I had always lived with before. And best of all, they made sense. These were my real memories; that was my real life, I could feel it. But that still left the question of how I got to being Slade's chore monkey.

"Slade must have done something to make us forget our old lives," I thought out loud, pacing the floor, ignoring the tiny drops of blood beginning to flow from my forehead again. "He probably brainwashed us, or whatever. So, I need to get everyone else to remember, too. We need to get away from Slade and reclaim our old lives."

Suddenly my door opened.

"Leave Slade?" Beast Boy asked, striding in.

"What are you talking about?" I bluffed. "I never said that! And why were you listening at my door, anyway?"

"Raven, I know something's up. Any other day you probably would have broken my legs for being in your room so long."

Crap, I forgot. I was practically satanic under Slade.

Well, I had remembered my old life from being hit in the head. Perhaps…

I walked up and slapped Beast Boy across the face.

"Bit better…" he said, wiping his mouth. "But I still heard you talking about taking out Slade! He's our master; I can't let you do that!"

It didn't work!

He got up to go tattle on me, but I ran over to shut the door and stood in front of it, blocking his path.

"Please don't tell!" I begged him. If Slade found out that his grip had slipped, then he would brainwash me before I could help the others!

"I have to."

"Don't you remember anything from your old life? The picnics, the tofu dogs? Playing video games with Cyborg?" I asked.

He concentrated, and I saw his grey eyes fade to green for a second. But then they were muted again.

"I've always served Slade," he said. "We all have. You must be insane."

He pushed past me, obviously convinced that I wasn't deadly anymore, which was correct.

"No!" I grabbed him by the shoulders and threw him onto the bed. He tried to get back up, but I pinned him down.

"I must tell Master Slade!" he said, slowly forcing his way back up, for he was stronger than me.

I couldn't let him tell anyone, it would ruin everything! So I did the first thing that came to mind.

I kissed him full on the lips.

He jerked in surprise, but then, to my relief, he relaxed. It was admittedly wonderful, more so than I thought it would be. Part of me wanted to continue forever, but I pulled away.

"Please don't tell," I asked again, breathing kind of hard.

He slowly nodded, eyes dreamy.

I smiled and made to get off the bed, but then all of the lights snapped off at once.

"Congratulations, Raven," Slade's voice said out of the darkness. "You actually figured it out."

**The plot thickens…**

**DUN**

**DUN**

**DUN!**

**Keep watching out for more!**


	5. Darkness Unleashed

**I'm baaaack!**

**Sorry about the long wait, I was on vacation. And did you notice that I apologize every chapter, pretty much? It seems that way to me.**

**Dark Truths is finishing up, but that doesn't mean that you can't REVIEW! And tell your friends about this story; tell them it's awesome (even if it's not)!**

**Lol, just read and review.**

**Enjoy…**

I'm not sure how it happened, but suddenly I was in the main room of the hideout, standing under the illumination of a single bulb. I turned in a circle, but I could see nothing of my surroundings.

_What happened? How did I get here? _I wondered. _Where's Beast Boy?_

Suddenly a powerful blow to my back sent me crashing to my knees. A kick by the same person forced me from the circle of light and into the darkness. I choked as the wind was knocked out of me and tried to breathe, but another kick from a different person caught me in the ribs and rolled me across the floor.

"Stop, please!" I managed to rasp before a fist caught me in the stomach and lifted me off the ground. I hacked up blood and tried to see who was holding me, but the light of the bulb couldn't reach this far. Then I was thrown away.

_Something is wrong here,_ my punch-drunk brain managed to think. I remembered back when I was under Slade's control… no one could lay a hand on me! I was so powerful… what had happened?

_It must have been my father,_ I realized as I was kicked again. _By… worshipping him, he gave me strength. Now that I know better, he stopped providing for me._

Well, I knew that I would never do anything like worship to my father ever again. So how would I win this fight? Against people I couldn't even see?

The light. That was my only chance. If I could get under the bulb again, maybe I could see the attacks coming?

I staggered to my feet and tried to run, but a foot in the small of my back forced me down again. I crawled, desperate to reach my goal, but just as I was at the edge, the light clicked off.

I managed to get to my feet unopposed. It was so dark… I couldn't even tell if my eyes were open or not. My fists glowed black as I stood, but I couldn't really see it.

I heard a movement, the scuff of a boot, to my right. I whirled towards it and raised my arms.

"Azarath Metrion- " I was cut off by a fist to the ear, and I fell, head throbbing. The hand that had struck me was so hard… it felt like metal.

I twisted on the ground and lay a hand on the foot of my attacker. It was strangely cold, but I didn't think about it as I put a spell bond on that person. I heard a muttered swear word, then the scuffing of gravel as he walked around, trying in vain to reach the magic that pinned his arms down. I got up just as the immediate area was lit up by blue sparks and the roar of a chainsaw. Through the flickering light I saw who I had bound.

Cyborg.

With a loud snap he managed to cut through my spell, and the light faded.

My friends were attacking me? Slade was turning them against me? How could I attack my own family, even as they tried to kill me? I managed to put my arms up weakly as a gloved fist, probably Robin's, caught me in the chin. I fell and curled up into a ball.

Then they were all over me, vicious kicks, powerful punches and slicing claws. I was even burned by a few starbolts, and blasted across the room by a sonic cannon shot. I stayed limp, though. I refused to fight my friends.

It went on and on. I was aware of blood spilling out of gaping wounds, bones breaking under my skin, and giant bruises blooming on my arms legs, and torso. All I did was grit my teeth and protect my face. Tears fell from my eyes. What if they killed me? Was Slade's grip that strong, that my friends didn't realize what they were doing?

I suppose I must have passed out eventually, because I woke up strapped to a table. There was enough light for me to see my surroundings, but this time I wished I couldn't.

All of the Titans were sitting in cages, which were suspended from the ceiling by thick chains. They were apparently sedated, their eyes were glazed and their heads drooped. I was in so much pain, but I struggled against my bonds anyway.

Suddenly, Slade walked in from the shadows. I stopped my escape attempts and threw him my worst glare.

"Such nasty promises in those eyes." He said light-heartedly, moving over to me. He stroked a finger across the edge of my chin. "What now though, Raven? I'm still holding all the cards."

I spat blood in his face.

He nonchalantly wiped it off with his hand and went over to my friends.

"You have lots of questions right now, don't you Raven," he said. It wasn't a question.

I nodded, still glaring. "Why did smacking me in the head restore my memories, but not work for anyone else?"

"Ah, I thought you would figure that out on your own," he said, turning to me. "Your mind is different from everyone else's; it's especially hard to lock up memories when information is so loosely stored."

I narrowed my eyes. Was he mocking my intelligence? That didn't seem like a very Slade thing to do.

"I'm not insulting you," he continued, raising his hands innocently. "But think about it. You access the depths of your mind on a regular basis, reviewing everything. Sooner or later you would have found my infiltration and destroyed it, so I had to stop you from meditating. But for balance, I had to let you worship Trigon." I could imagine him smiling behind his mask. "You really are Daddy's little girl, aren't you?"

I growled and tried to break free; I wanted to rush over there and make him pay for what he said, what he had done to me and my friends…

One of the bulbs exploded, and the cabinets all along the far wall burst open. Singed paper rained down like confetti.

"Better control yourself, Raven," Slade warned, waving a finger. "You have much less control now, with only your own willpower keeping your powers at bay. Remember, you haven't meditated in a month."

I hated his logic, but I relaxed. "Why tell me all of this?" I asked. "What happens if I escape, find a loophole? I'm sure you've seen the movies; that's what always foils the bad guy."

If Slade ever laughed, he might have done so, but instead, he just stood there impassively.

"Yes, but that all hinges of the word 'if', doesn't it?" he said. "If you escape, if you find a loophole." A sinister look was in his eye. "You won't have a chance for all those ifs. In fact, you won't remember a thing."

He pulled out a huge needle and started towards me. I was no scientist, but the amount of chemicals in that thing certainly looked potentially lethal, and I wasn't going to hang around to find out.

"Raven?" a familiar voice asked nervously. Both me and Slade looked to see Beast Boy standing up slowly, holding his head. He saw my injuries and gasped. "Raven, what happened?"

Slade breathed out slowly. "Well, look at that," he mused, walking toward Beast Boy now, who eyed the needle cautiously. "Another one broke free, I wonder how?"

He stopped, mask inches from the bars. "I suppose it doesn't matter. I have more than enough mind control to go around."

"Don't hurt him!" I shouted, but he ignored me.

Beast Boy's DNA was so unstable, if that much medicine got into his system, he would certainly die. I had to stop Slade now, but how?

I remembered something that Slade had said. _Better control yourself, Raven. You have much less control now, with only your own willpower keeping your powers at bay. Remember, you haven't meditated in a month._

He was right; my powers were fit to explode. Maybe I should let them.

I clenched my fists and hissed in pain as I let my energy out. Black lightning crackled and snapped, blasting holes in the wall and ceiling. Dust rained down. The lights swung crazily and some of them burst, sending insane shadows spinning across the walls. I screamed out loud as dark silhouettes flowed out of my hands like ink, twisting and curling, flowing up Slade's legs and breaking the locks off of my friend's cages.

Slade shouted in anger and tried to reach me, but my shadows held him in place, pulling him down into the ground. The doors of the cages swung open, but only Beast Boy got out. Everyone else stayed still, slumping against the bars.

"Beast Boy, go! I can't stop; the whole building is coming down!" I screamed to him. Blood began to flow anew from my mouth.

"Not without everyone else!" he growled, and started picking his way across the collapsing room. Only Slade's arm was showing now, and it made a grab at Beast Boy, but missed.

My vision faded out for a second, and when it returned, Beast Boy was beside me, tugging at my bonds.

"Just go," I said weakly. "Just take the others and go." I screamed a second time as a wave of agony flooded over me.

"No. Freaking. Way," Beast Boy muttered, and he turned into a gorilla, ripping my ties right off the table. I slumped, and Beast Boy caught me before I reached the ground. Back in human form, he hoisted me over his shoulder and went over to the others.

I shivered in pain, and my tears and blood left a trail behind us. My vision was fading, pulsing in and out and distorting, and I saw the ceiling falling in, the cages' chains breaking, and a fire starting. It was all a big rush of blurred colors and crushing noise, and I couldn't discern anything from anything else.

It was too much, and for the 6th time that day, I was plunged into darkness.


	6. Aftermath

**Sorry that the update was so slow here, I got caught up in other stuff. My mom's been in the hospital for the past week, and it's been sorta hectic. **

**Not much more to say, I suppose.**

**Enjoy…**

I was so sore when I came too.

With my eyes still closed, I did a damage assessment. Seemed I had a broken arm, broken leg, several broken ribs, a heck of a lot of nasty bruises and some pretty deep cuts. It felt like my hands were burned too, but that was from letting all my powers out. Speaking of which, I was very woozy. Just waking up almost made me pass out again.

Now… where was I?

Concentrating, I could feel a cool breeze (which was so nice on my skin) blowing around, and could hear… waves. Waves sloshing around against rocks.

Well, that wasn't extremely informative. Guess I would have to open my eyes. That or wait here until I passed out again.

I slowly opened my eyes.

The sky above me was flat and gray, and the ground around me was dark and bumpy. Just in my peripheral range of vision was the top of a large, suspiciously familiar building. It almost looked like a… T?

Ah ha. That explained it.

I groaned and tried to sit up, which was a rather bad idea. Suddenly Beast Boy was hovering over me.

"Eh…? Beast Boy?" I asked.

He nodded and sat down beside me.

"You… help me up," I said, trying to rise on my own, but failing.

"But… Raven…" he said.

"This isn't a request. Help me up," I muttered. He hesitated, then carefully put one hand on my back and the other on my shoulder, slowly pulling me up.

I sighed and leaned against him, broken arm resting in my lap. Slowly, he put his arm around me, carefully avoiding my injuries. I let him, though I'm not entirely sure why.

"Raven…" he began. "I don't remember anything. Why is everyone else sedated, and why do you look like you were chewed up and spit out?"

I shot him a look.

"What?" he asked.

I managed to roll my eyes and shake my head. Still immature, even after all of this.

But… he needed to know.

So, I told him. I went through all that I remembered in detail. He was silent as I spoke.

I made sure to leave out some parts, actually. Like me kissing him. And my bloody sacrifices. Some things he really didn't need to know.

"So how did you get like this?" he asked. I winced. That was another part I had conveniently skipped over, and I had hoped he would have left it alone.

"I…" I began, but stopped. Should I really tell him? Even though we all knew that he had nothing to do with it, he was the kind of guy who would blame himself over and over. I couldn't put him, or anyone, through that.

"…Slade did it. I couldn't fight back," I eventually said. What? It was part true.

Beast Boy's fingers unconsciously clenched in anger around my shoulder, causing me to suck in a breath. Thankfully he didn't notice.

"That monster will pay," he growled.

If we ever saw him again. I really had no idea where he had gone once I had dragged him into the ground.

We were silent for a bit.

"So how was Slade's grip on me broken?" Beast Boy asked.

Shoot. I had a theory, but then I would have to tell him…

Beast Boy seemed to sense I was hiding something, and turned to look right into my eyes.

"Raven, it's okay. You can tell me anything."

"Well…"

Should I tell him? What would happen? What I had done was sort of a spurn of the moment thing, I had really no idea what my feelings were.

In my moment of indecision, Bravery stepped up.

"We… um… kind of…" I tried to stop it as it spoke, but it was too late.

"Yes? What did we do?" Beast Boy asked.

"Uh… we sorta… kissed."

"Wow… kissed?"

I nodded, biting my lip. It was then that I realized that I had a chipped tooth.

No, wait, make that chipped teeth. There were several.

"I guess that kissing you shocked you out of it."

"Yeah."

Being an empath, I couldn't help but sense the surprise and embarrassment in him. And an underlying emotion, which he was half attempting to shut away. Was it… happiness?

We sat in an uncomfortable silence.

I scrolled through I had done in the past month. I had stolen from, mugged and murdered tons of people. I had attacked my friends. I had committed sacrifices to my father… and almost willingly. Slade had said he hadn't told me to do that. Seems that being evil had awoken that sick, demonic side of me.

I shuddered. Beast Boy looked over at me.

"What is it?"

"I… when we were serving Slade, I was evil. So evil, and I did terrible things."

"From the sound of it, we all did, Rae," he said. I let the nickname slide.

"Not the same," I whispered, wishing I could just curl up and cry, but my injuries wouldn't allow it.

"What do you mean?"

"I worshipped my father, Beast Boy. I took innocent people off the streets and sacrificed them. Look…"

I pulled the sleeve off my broken arm to reveal thin, white scars running across my forearm. They were all recent, and there was so many…

"So much blood…" I shivered and hung my head. It was the only thing I could do to hide my pathetic expression.

"But that's Slade's fault, isn't it?" Beast Boy said. "I mean, he sorta had a thing with Trigon."

"He said that it wasn't him. He said I did it on my own, once I was bad."

"And you believe him? He's SLADE, for crying out loud!"

"Yes, he's Slade, and he's evil. But he's not stupid, and this is just the kind of thing he would do to make me weaker, should I ever escape."

"It's also the kind of thing he would make up."

I stopped talking. His argument made sense, I suppose, but he didn't understand. All of the rest of the titans hadn't done nearly as much killing as I had in the past month. And my recent actions were probably what many people were looking for to condemn me. Even as I saved the city countless times, people still hated me, for my origins. And this proved that I did have evil inside me, no matter how much I tried to deny it.

Beast Boy must have seen some form of doubt cross my face, because he gently put a finger under my chin and turned my head until our gazes met.

"Raven, you aren't evil. You are one of the greatest, nicest, most patient people I've ever seen. And if you think otherwise, as soon as you heal, I'll smack you until you believe me. Understand?"

I smiled. Beast Boy was so… Beast Boy.

"Thank you. I'd give you a hug, but I'm not really capable."

He nodded, then turned to look farther up the shore. I followed his line of sight until I saw the rest of or friends, sitting with their backs together. Robin was twitching slightly, Cyborg's eyes (well… eye) were unfocused, and an impressive puddle of drool was forming on Starfire's face.

"How long will they be sedated?" Beast Boy asked. "Cyborg or Robin was always the guy who did the medical stuff."

"Don't ask me. I'm an expert on spiritual healing, not drugs."

"So we just wait?" he asked, turning back to me.

"We just wait."

"Or we could shock them awake too," Beast Boy said, a sly look in his eyes. "Feel like kissing anyone?"

"Oh, shut up, green bean," I muttered, shooting him my best glare. If I could have smacked him, I would have.

He laughed, and I suppressed a smile. I suppose he really could be funny, when he wanted to be.

But then a serious thought occurred to me.

"Will the city ever trust us again?" I asked. The grin faded from his face.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, think about it! We've become some of the worst villains Jump has ever seen! We alone have caused more damage and taken more lives than anyone else!"

"Except maybe Slade," he pointed out.

"Yeah, maybe not him," I agreed. "Plus, they'll probably never let me within 500 feet of a church ever again."

Beast Boy let out a long breath.

"We'll have to deal with that when it comes to that, won't we?" he said, wry smile gracing his features. "Right now, we should get inside. The sun is setting."

And it was true. The sun had fallen while we had been talking, and the entire city was flushed red.

Wait… sunset? How long had I been out? It was morning, last I had known.

"I'll get everyone else later. We should get you into the infirmary first," Beast Boy was saying.

"We?"

He paused, then shrugged.

"Careful now." He gently picked me up and began to carry me towards the door.

"We don't have a roof anymore, do we?" I realized out loud.

"I blame you," he said, smiling.

I shot him another look.

He got the door open and walked inside. Everything was dark.

"Looks like no power," he remarked, fiddling with the switch on the wall.

"No elevator then," I added.

"To the stairs!" he said heroically, and made for the stairwell.

I couldn't help but notice how easily he supported me. When did he get so strong?

Well, he always ran everywhere when we fought a villain. That would explain it.

We reached the infirmary and he laid me down on a bed.

"Be right back," he assured me.

He left, and I was alone.

What was going to happen now? Would we be trusted to return to hero work? Would I ever completely forgive myself for what I had done? Would the other titans wake up? What did I feel about Beast Boy?

All of these questions remained unanswered, and I fell asleep with them hovering over me.

**Well, that's it. The last chapter of Dark Truths. I would make more, but I don't have any ideas yet, so I'm calling this book ka-puts.**

**But that doesn't mean there can't be a sequel! We all love sequels, don't we?**

**So, dear readers, you must decide. Should there be a second book after this? I won't bother to write one unless enough people ask me to.**

**There is 2 ways to put in your vote: review, or go to my user page/channel/home base area. (just click on my name, it's where all of my stories are) I'm going to try and make a poll there.**

**Also, you must review telling me what you think as well! Don't just blandly vote, give something that actually helps! And please say more than "Nice chapter, upload soon please, make a sequel", if you can. That's okay, but it doesn't really tell me anything.**

**Whew. That was a long author's note. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Several Words From ComposerDragon

Ta Da! It's an update!

There are several things I would like to mention here.

1st- the vote was overwhelmingly unanimous; I will make a sequel to Dark Truths. Don't expect one very soon, though.

2nd- the sequel will not be a separate book, but added on to the end of this one as a 'part two' type of thing.

3rd- the sequel, as far as I know, will be called Hemophobia. I'll let you guys figure out what that means.

4th- this chapter/annotation contains a teaser!

**Everyone reading this- **what?

**Me- **I know, odd, right? But it's not for Hemophobia, it's for an entirely different story. This story is going to be my best work, and I'm working really hard to make sure each chapter is perfect before I upload. It's a futurefic. Pairings:

BB/Rae (as always)

Rob/Star (as always)

Cy/Bee (as always)

KF/Jinx (as always)

…

Boy, I'm predictable, aren't i? I've yet to even think of a plot that's not BB/Rae… shame on me, I suppose.

Well, here's a piece of my biggest project: Condemned

_They were right outside the house, standing at the bottom of the driveway. It was a small, nondescript, one-story dwelling, with white siding and green shutters. A large flower garden sprawled out by the door. One of their targets obviously had a green thumb. A battered black Subaru sat in the driveway._

_As the two men in white stood there, other men in camouflage appeared out of the shadows like they had been molded from the darkness itself. They carried evil-looking assault rifles in their hands, and their heavy boots made surprisingly little sound as they made their way to the house, like the dead coming to life. One of them stopped and punctured the tires to the car, just to be safe. There could be no escapes._

_The taller of the men in suits took out a small screen in his pocket. It was blinking green. All was cleared, it was time to engage._

_With no hesitation, no nerves, the two men walked up to the door, followed by the soldiers, and blasted it right off its hinges._

_Their target was here._

I'm not gonna give you any more than that, I don't want to destroy the awesome plot I've got by ruining all the surprises!

5th- this is just something that I wanna say quick.

PLEASE REVIEW MY WORK PLEASE! I'M ROLLING ON THE FLOOR TRYING TO FIGURE OUT WHAT EVERYONE IS THINKING!

Lol, maybe everyone who sees my stories is actually reviewing, but it has so little audience that the number is small. I dunno. Im thinking of making when the chapters of Condemned come out to be based on how many reviews I get… just an idea.

6th- there's more? Man, I got lots to say!

This is rather unimportant, but I would like to say it anyway.

My sister and I are currently working on a collaborative story. There are plans for at least 3 books, at maximum: 6. It is completely original (yay), no fanfictiony stealing of characters going on here.

I will not post this anywhere or give hints because I'm afraid that people will steal our idea, but I will set up a word count for ya, because its amazing.

CURRENT WORD COUNT:

CHAPTERS: 5

PAGES: 49

WORDS: 16511

I know! This thing is epically huge!

But since I'm not going to post it anywhere, what was the point in me telling u?

I have no idea.

So I'll shut up now. Watch out for Condemned, Hemophobia, and more word count updates!

Buh-bye


End file.
